


Best of Time for Us.

by ErisedKnight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Assassin John, Evil John, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisedKnight/pseuds/ErisedKnight
Summary: John Watson, the dearest ex-army doctor that Sherlock has ever lied his eyes upon is actually an assassin that has been tasked to assassinate him.All these years of them living together as flatmate never Sherlock ever doubted John even for a second untill one night John decided to finish it.





	Best of Time for Us.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... This story at first suppose to be in chapters butttttt I've other ideas and so dun dun dun!!! Turned into one-shottt!! *shoot myself*

The atmosphere in 221B Baker Street usually full of tense. However, this time the tense does not come from Sherlock when he letting out his boredom to the wall by shooting it with John's revolver or when John and Sherlock were having a 'debate session' with one another probably about the importance of the solar system.

This tense is different as it actually comes from the panic spread throughout the once comfortable flat. The sound of the revolver cocked can be heard as usual but the visual is not the same and not very welcoming. Sherlock is not laying lazily on his usual seat and pointing the revolver to the wall shooting it while saying bored countless of times.

Instead, Sherlock can be seen on his knees and both of his hands are free in the air as a revolver pointed in front of his forehead. Never Sherlock has ever predicted this event will turn out this way. The one who pointed the revolver is none other than John Watson his one and only flatmate, colleague and his secret love interest(let's make it a secret, shall we?). A smirk on John's face can be seen whilst the look of grimace plastered on Sherlock's.

What can be deduced by this? Obviously, Sherlock has been betrayed.

John is shockingly an _assassin_.

His task is to put an end on Sherlock's life and probably escape to another country and start a new identity, a new life but if only he finished it successfully. Beads of sweats formed at Sherlock's forehead, its already been 5 minutes since John Watson decided to fetch his revolver, confronted Sherlock and created this whole outrageous situation when Sherlock was in his mind palace to search for any data for _their_ case while murmuring something gibberish.

Since Sherlock's knees touched the ground, the room went into utter silence. Sherlock knows judging by the performance played by John, the death of his will be John's last task. His last target for eternity. John, who is full of killing drive sways the revolver direction elegantly from left to the right of Sherlock's head like he actually leads an orchestra for tonight.

This action is called' examining' for John. He currently examining Sherlock's head onto where to land the bullet on a beautiful position. John knows it perfectly as he was an army doctor.

After the long silence, it became tiring thus John broke it by saying " It's always nice to be with you Sherlock-" he paused momentarily, looking victoriously over his prey but in the same he feels like he wishes to undo everything "I wouldn't lie but, this is the end and my departure gift for you is a bullet. Hope you'll like it. Beggars can't be choosers that's what they said. "

Sherlock chuckled, "Nice stunt you pulled over here, John. Is that even your name? John. Hamish. Watson?" Even though Sherlock stuck in this kind of position, Sherlock is still being Sherlock. The posh smug boy Sherlock and it never fails to amaze John.

John can't help but to reply, "you should know that this is my last stunt. I've made it special by giving you something that other people I assassinated never possessed before.... My real name."

"I'm pleased to hear that. I feel so special right now and too many lies are very confusing you see." Sherlock smirks.

John can't help but to cry out his chuckle as it escaped from his lips when he recalled every assassination he did. Everyone of them is boring, dull, monotonous or whatever synonyms that can be matched with it but when he was with Sherlock everything always been so interesting, very adventurous.

He alone able to capture every ounce of John's attention with his awry attitudes and his deductions. Deep down in John's heart he does wishes that he can stays as 'The Robin to The Hat-man' or 'John Hamish Watson the gentle doctor and a dear friend but unfortunately, life is not like a bed of roses.

His employers, one of them is dead whilst the other one wants him to finish the task as soon as possible. John can't help himself from denying the request. Well, living with Sherlock is brilliant but a job is still a job. It has to be done.

As you all can guess, one of his employers is Moriarty of course but the other one is still remained as a secret even John doesn't even know him or her.

Whilst John lost in his thought for a while he quickly snap himself out from it. In front of him is Sherlock, he's on his knees whilst he stands in front of him holding the revolver pointing at him. John trying to savour this moment as he kept chanting in his head convincing himself that this is the reality. He has faces it no matter how much time and history they shared together. John has to, he _needs_ to.

"Aren't you going to ask me for my last words or wishes John?" Sherlock asked. John sighs and he glances to his watch at his wrist. They got all the time in this world for tonight because at this moment, Mrs. Hudson went over to her friend's house Mrs. Turner. Lestrade is still in his office cracking his head to finish the cases and paperwork whilst Mycroft resides in his office too busy running the British government. In conclusion, nobody is there for Sherlock.

"Pity, don't worry we got time. I'm curious of your contents in your last words will it be full loathes or just random tricks? How about we play it nice? You may have both of them, the wishes and the words." John smiled. Sherlock's eyes suddenly glint and reply "agreed, I wish to have both."

" _fais comme tu veux_ ," swiftly upon hearing that Sherlock quickly rummaging his dressing gown's left pocket. Apparently he's looking for something but what is it? John starts to wonder what kind of trick that Sherlock is trying to pull. From the left pocket to another he desperately searching for it.

Finally Sherlock letting out a small device like a gate remote control device. Very small. John wonders what kind of contraption is that? Sherlock raises both of his hands in the air like earlier but this time the device is in one of his grip. Sherlock smiles like his usual smile, a psychopath no- a sociopath smile. "Now, for my last words as I just finished my wishes which is-"

"Cut the crap Sherlock," John interrupted Sherlock's sentence.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "My last words are: John, you don't deserve to be like this. Trust me. Let me help you. Please, John? " John lowers his revolver for a minute upon hearing those words it feels like Sherlock begs  **him**  to save  **him** from this but then he points it back to the original position. A laugh combust from John. He feels like water is accumulating in his eyes but he chose to ignore it then he stops laughing.

"Are you moron?! You can't help me Sherlock, nor anyone could. Save yourself!" John feels something in his heart. Is it doubt? Second thought? What is this?

John continues despite his inner dilemma "It has to be like this.This is right Sherlock, not that!" His other free hand points to the side.

Sherlock sighed "I just finished my last words.... Well then, farewell Doctor. John. Watson." Sherlock shuts his eyes and lowers his head.

John's heart suddenly aches but his mind whispers to him 'the job has to be done!'. John cocked his revolver once again, this time he steadily hold it like how he was trained in the army.

"Before I do this Sherlock, I just want to tell you... You stole my heart and my attention but I'm sorry. I had to do this. You can keep me heart forever but I'm sorry." Sherlock suddenly jerks his eyes open and raises his head to look at John for perhaps the last time.

' _That look of surprised_ ' John thought. His heart aches once more. 'Stop it heart, don't betray me like how I betrayed Sherlock.' He constantly chants it like crazy in his head like his life depends on it.

_Stop it._

'This is it, my goodbye to you...Sherlock Holmes.' He said it to himself. Then with he draws in a sharp breath, bracing himself while holding the revolver.

"To the very best of time, Sherlock" says John. The sound of pulling the trigger and the gunshot accompanied with the sound of broken glass filled the flat. A body fallen on the ground producing a thud sound. A tear from Sherlock's right eye fell swiftly across his cheekbone.

"Why- John?" He said before closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains evil John Watson. Please noted that I posted this work at Sherlock Amino too. If you found this work at there, you found my account. :) Enjoy my dear Sherlocked. This is unbeta version if there's mistakes please don't be shy to point it out, okay? P/s- The French sentence in this story I actually google translate it. If its wrong tell me the right one. Please?


End file.
